


Don't You Ever Forget It

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: Jaspenor, The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jealous Eleanor, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: When Eleanor and Jasper finally get to go on a night out together, Eleanor's jealousy gets the better of her when Jasper's attention seems to be elsewhere. But is there more going on than what meets the eye?





	Don't You Ever Forget It

Eleanor sighed as she watched yet another waitress pass their table with an overly dramatic flick of hair and a fluttering of eyelashes, her eyes never leaving the man sat before her. She tried to keep the sigh in, but could feel her teeth clenching in annoyance. Her and Jasper had barely said two words each other since they got here, the over attentiveness of the waitresses leaving them with little time alone, and even now she could tell that she didn’t hold Jasper’s attention. Harshly pulling the small, colourful umbrella from her glass and throwing it onto the table, she downed the rest of her cosmopolitan and raised her hand to catch the attention of one of the scantily dressed members of staff.

Jasper smirked slightly as he watched Eleanor’s face twist in anger as the waitress ignored her signal, shifting in his seat to call her over. “Excuse me, but I think we’ll get another round.”

“Oh of course sir,” the waitress replied immediately, moving closer to the table than was necessary as she gave him what he expected was supposed to be a flirty smile. “Are you sure I can’t get you something different? I know that everyone likes a change every now and then.”

Jasper felt his eyes widen briefly at her bold statement, which was accompanied by a pointed look towards Eleanor, her meaning perfectly clear. He caught the sparkle of fire in Eleanor’s eyes and couldn’t help himself but push her a little bit, wondering how long she would be able to stay quiet.

“Well, what would you suggest?” Jasper asked, turning what would appear to be his full attention on the waitress, even though his thoughts were completely on Eleanor.

“Sex on the beach is a personal favourite of mine,” the waitress purred, sidling even closer to Jasper until her body was pressed into his side uncomfortably.

“You seem like more of a pornstar martini girl.” Evidently Eleanor couldn’t stay silent for too long, and with her reaction Jasper felt a flash of lust at seeing her protective streak in action.

“Well, I guess everyone has a naughty side.” Clearly the waitress could not sense the anger bubbling away under Eleanor’s skin, but Jasper could almost see it.

“You know what, why don’t I leave you two to it,” Eleanor spat, the flirtatious laugh the waitress had sending a shiver of hatred down her spine. Pushing back her chair and rising as steadily as she could while her legs where shaking in anger, she shot Jasper a look which she hoped portrayed her fury before turning on her heel and marching to the entrance of the bar.

It took less than 30 seconds for the security guard at the door to call for her car and she had never felt more grateful for the chauffeur service she always had at hand.

“Just back to the palace please Joseph,” she requested as she sat, letting out the sigh of frustration she had been holding in. She forced herself not to look back at the glass windows of the bar as she fastened her seatbelt, not wanting to see that blonde bimbo throwing himself at Jasper for a second longer.

Just as the car was about to pull into the traffic, she heard the door beside her open suddenly, Jasper getting in the car before she even had a chance to react.

“What, bored of your new girl already?” Eleanor spat before Jasper even had a chance to speak.

“I’m working, aren’t I?” Jasper asked with a smirk, mischief running through him. He’d never seen Eleanor jealous and for some reason he found himself wanting to revel in it.

“You have a nerve, you know that?” Eleanor replied instantly, her voice shaking with anger. “I’m such an idiot thinking we could actually go out for a normal, civilised drink without you flirting with the first woman to make eye contact.”

“What do you mean? She wasn’t the first, there was a brunette waitress too who seemed quite taken with me.”

Eleanor felt her back stiffen at his words, refusing to reply, knowing that the only words she was capable of right now would easily belay her bitterness. The rest of the car journey was made in tense silence, Jasper trying to reach out to touch her hand at one point and quickly being pushed away.

As he watched Eleanor shaking slightly beside him, her jaw clenched for so long it was undoubtedly painful, Jasper realised he had probably taken things too far. There was no way he would ever be interested in anyone else, he thought that would be obvious to Eleanor at this point, but now he wasn’t so sure.   
They’d been officially together now for over three months and Jasper thought he had made his feelings for Eleanor clear when he had fought so hard to get her to give him yet another chance.

When the car finally stopped, Jasper turned to her, ready to explain. “So,” was all he managed to get out as Eleanor immediately left the car and slammed the door behind her, leaving Jasper alone.

“Len, wait!” Jasper called out to her, moving forward quickly to gently grasp her arm. His voice betrayed his sudden desperation and for once he wasn’t embarrassed for letting his emotions show.

“You can leave now Jasper, your shift is over so get out of my sight,” Eleanor threw over her shoulder, continuing to stride into the Palace. She noticed the glance exchanged between the security guards at the entrance, knowing that they were expecting a scene, but this time she wasn’t going to give them one.

‘Lenny, I,” Jasper tried to continue, before Eleanor turned abruptly in the corridor and shot him with a fierce look. He didn’t even need her to speak he got the message loud and clear and remained silent for the rest of the journey back to her bedroom. He may be willing to silence his pleas for a few minutes, but there was no way he was leaving Eleanor to stew over his supposed disinterest.

Eleanor stormed ahead when she caught sight of her room, stepping inside and slamming the door behind her forcefully, but Jasper was not going to be dissuaded. He took a deep breath before entering behind her, closing the door carefully behind him as he watched her begin to remove her shoes.

“I’m sorry. I could see you getting irritated at that girl and I thought I’d try and get a rise out of you,” Jasper told her quietly, forcing himself to meet her angry gaze. “I took it too far, but I’m sorry.”

“You wanted to get a rise out of me?” Eleanor asked incredulous, “not, you wanted to have a nice night out with your girlfriend?”

“Of course, I just…” Jasper felt himself stumbling on his words, unsure now of how honest to be. “I felt a bit awkward, a bit unsure I guess. That’s the first time that we’ve been out just me and you to somewhere so public, and you can’t deny that every head turned to look at us as soon as you stepped foot inside that bar.”

“I told you that if you didn’t want the public attention, then I would understand if you didn’t want to make of go of this, but you insisted to me that you wanted to be with me. Be _normal_ with me. If you can’t handle the public then you should have just told me that months ago, we could have stopped this then rather than letting it-“

“No!” Jasper interrupted forcefully, “I don’t want to stop anything! I said I would do whatever it took to be with you Lenny and I meant it.”

“Anything but be seen out with me,” Eleanor replied bitterly. “Is that what this was about? You didn’t want to be seen out with me so you were trying to find your entertainment somewhere else?”

Shaking his head forcefully, Jasper took a moment to try and organise his cluttered thoughts, taking a deep breath to steady his nerved before he began. “That’s not it at all,” he began, holding up a hand to silence Eleanor when she tried to interrupt. “I was... I don’t know. I knew the second we got there that everyone who saw us was going to be thinking the same thing. Who’s this idiot that she’s with, he doesn’t seem worthy of our Princess, what does she see in him? And it’s exactly the thought that I have every single day, but when usually I can silence it, it becomes overwhelming when you know there are fifty people surrounding you and thinking it too.”

Eleanor felt her mouth opening in disbelief, the anger draining away instantly. She had no idea that Jasper felt like this now. Words deserted her for a minute, left her standing in shock.

“I guess that’s why I was acting like such a dick. I used the bravado and mask of the aloof, cocky American to hide my awkwardness, but I let myself go too far.”

“You know that I don’t care about what anyone else thinks, right?” Eleanor asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “Every single person in the country could not like you, but that would not affect the way I feel.”

“Maybe not,” Jasper conceded, “but maybe you should listen to them.”

Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut briefly, trying to think of a way to get across to Jasper her feelings. “You are worthy of me, just as I am worthy of you. You’re not perfect, I’ll be the first to admit that, but neither am I. We work together and nothing and no-one is ever going to change that. Don’t let the fear of what other people think control you.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. But, I promise it wasn’t because of you. "I’m sorry I ruined our night, but I’ll make it up to you?” Jasper offered, a question in his voice as to the status of their relationship now. He couldn’t bare it if his stupid defence mechanisms had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“So we’re okay? You’re not interested in that girl?” Eleanor asked, almost shyly.

“I can’t believe you could even think I’d be interested in any of those girls when I had you sat opposite me. I can’t believe you could ever think I would be interested in anyone else now that I’ve met you.” Jasper watched as Eleanor took in his words, her eyebrows furrowing slightly before she lowered her head, avoiding his eye line.

He could tell she still didn’t fully believe him and so he continued. “I mean it Len. You’re the most incredible, gorgeous, kind person I have ever met and no one could ever, _ever_ compare.” Reaching forward to slowly lift her chin so that she was forced to meet his gaze. “I love you.”

Blinking quickly, Eleanor tried to keep the smirk from pulling at her lips, failing miserably. “And don’t you ever forget it,” she murmured, her voice barely more than a whisper as she leant forward to press her lips to his, simultaneously pulling him backwards towards her bed.

“As if I ever could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
